official_marvel_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man. "With great power comes great responsibility"- Peter Parker. Early Life. Peter Benjamin Parkers parents died in a plane crash when Peter was only six years old and grew up with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben who both agreed to take him in and raise them like their own son. He lived in Queens, New York and went to Midtown High School and got outstanding grades and was one of the smartest people in all his classes. But Peter was very shy and did not make many friends which caused him to get bullied by other students such as Flash Thompson and other popular kids. However Peters life was about to change in the least unexpected way possible. While attending a public exhibition Peter will get bitten on the arm by a spider that had tons of radiation inside of it. Only about hours later Peter realised that he could stick to walls and had superhuman strength, speed, agility and other spider like things. Becoming the Spider-Man. After seeing an ad offering a cash prize to anyone who could last three minutes in the ring with a professional wrestler, Peter decided this would be the perfect way to test his powers and gain some money for himself because at the time he was not a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Because of his new found ability's, Peter defeated his opponent with no needed effort and went to collect his prize after the fight. After being on TV for the first time, Peter stopped a robber and said it was not his responsibility to do so. But when he went home Peter found out that Uncle Ben had been shot and killed because of trying to stop a robber. Later Peter realised that the robber who killed his uncle was the same one who he did not stop. It was this day that Peter found out the hardest way that will great power comes great power comes great responsibility. Not so long after Peter made the choice to fight crime he found himself battling the likes of The Vulture, Sandman, Doctor Octopus, The Green Goblin, Lizard, Electro and many more evil doers. While making a name for himself as a hero by using the name Spider-Man he also attempted to join the Fantastic Four and started a feud with the Human Torch. While during his crime fighting career most people saw the web slinger as a hero some people called him a vigilante, the most notable of these people were J. Jonah Jameson. The Daily Bugle. Jameson, the publisher of The Daily Bugle hated masked vigilantes and other people that concealed there true identity and believed that Spider-Man was in this category. When Peter saw this he used it as a opportunity to exploit the publishers hate by taking pictures himself as Spider-Man and making a profit. After this Peter graduated from High School with great results and almost missed his graduation and won a place at Empire State University